What have you done?
by Paolla R
Summary: Ela queria ter outras escolhas além de prejudicar aquele que ela amava.


**N/A:** A fic foi escrita numa madrugada de insônia, e no início ela começa meio perdida, por assim dizer. Mas o sentido todo está no final, portanto, cheguem até ele! Boa leitura

Capítulo Único

_**Would you mind if I hurt you?**__  
__Você se importaria se eu te machucasse?_

"Sirius, saia, por Merlin!" – ela gritou, agarrando seus cabelos num gesto de raiva. "Saia ou eu vou acabar te machucando!"

Vendo que ele não pretendia sair, Bellatrix atirou um vaso contra o primo – vaso que, invés de encontrar a cabeça dele, se chocou contra a parede, quebrando-se em milhares de pedaços. Ele riu debochadamente, tão cínico quando queria. Acabou com a distância existente entre os dois com poucos passos.

"Me bata, vamos! Me bata, Bellatrix!" – Sirius disse, agarrando fortemente a mão da garota e aproximando-a de seu rosto, onde estava estampado um sorriso doentio.

Ela se contorcia de raiva. Odiava-o. _Queria ser capaz de odiá-lo._ Encarou mais uma vez aqueles olhos cinzas, pareciam completamente transtornados no momento. Desceu o olhar para os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes de Sirius. Perto demais. Grudou os seus nos dele bruscamente. Um turbilhão de emoções se apossou dos dois novamente. Uma urgência enorme, como se tivessem certeza de que aquela seria a última vez, bocas e mãos tentando alcançar todo e qualquer lugar que pudessem, sem pudor. Aquela luxúria incontrolável que tomava posse dos dois cada vez que se viam. Apenas mais um dos tantos pecados que eles cometiam. Mas que tinham que acabar.

_**Wish that I had other choices**__  
Eu queria ter outras escolhas  
__**Than to harm the one I love**__  
Além de prejudicar aquele que eu amo_

"Entenda que tem que acabar, Sirius!" – ela disse, ofegante, desvencilhando-se bruscamente do beijo e parando um momento para respirar. "Você achava o que? Que iríamos fugir e sermos felizes para sempre? Acorde! Esse é o mundo dos Black, _ninguém_ é feliz para sempre aqui."

"Você ainda tem escolha, Bella. Você tem que enxergar. _Escolha a mim."_ – ele suplicou, lutando contra as lágrimas que tentavam escapar-lhe pelos olhos.

Não importava o quanto ela falasse, ele nunca entenderia. Ela queria ter escolhas. Queria poder mudar a situação. Mas não podia. Havia muito mais em jogo que sua simples felicidade.

"Eu já me decidi."

"Mesmo que ainda esteja apaixonada por mim?"

Aquelas palavras bateram no fundo de sua mente e ficaram ali, ecoando. _"Apaixonada por mim"._ A verdade mais inconveniente que ela já se obrigara a aceitar. Apaixonar-se por alguém indigno de seu amor era uma das coisas que Bellatrix jurara nunca fazer – mas, que seja. Quebrou muitas promessas depois de se envolver com o primo.

Prometera que depois da primeira vez não aconteceria de novo. Prometera depois da segunda, da terceira, que seria apenas um joguinho de sedução. Prometera que não se apaixonaria. Prometera que nunca, nunca viria a amá-lo. E no fim, não cumpriu nada.

_**What have you done now?**__  
O que você fez agora?_

"Tem que acabar, Sirius. Tem que acabar!" – repetiu. Quem a visse provavelmente diria que era louca.

"É o que você quer, então, _Trix?_ Acabar tudo?" – ele perguntou, já com um tom cínico na voz. "Não quer que eu te beije, que te toque nunca mais?"

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço da garota e deslizar as mãos pela sua pele, fazendo com que Bellatrix sentisse o local percorrido por elas arder, um lembrete cruel do quanto ele era necessário. Só a perspectiva de nunca mais sentir o que sentia quando estava com ele dilacerava seu coração. Isso se ela ainda tivesse um. Abriu mão dele no momento em que decidiu abrir mão de Sirius.

_**I know I'd better stop trying**__  
Eu sei que eu deveria parar de tentar  
__**I know, should stop believing**__  
Eu sei, deveria parar de acreditar_

Ele grudou seus corpos, abraçando-a o mais forte que podia. Não podia perdê-la. Tentava desesperadamente fazê-la entender que tinha que haver outra saída.

"Não faça isso... Não faça isso comigo..." – sussurrou. "Você não é que nem eles. No fundo, mesmo que seja bem no fundo, você é boa. Há algo de bom em você, tem que haver..."

Ele se agarrava a uma última crença desesperada. Ela _não era_ um deles. Não podia ser. Por Merlin, ela tinha escolha. Estava ali, com ele. Podiam desaparecer e ir para algum lugar onde nada os impedisse de ficar juntos.

"Não há nada de bom em mim, Sirius. Essa parte é só uma ilusão que você criou para justificar o fato de ter se apaixonado pela prima: _uma estúpida, cruel, e fria Black."_

_**You know that there's no denying**__  
Você sabe que não há negação_

"Não importa o que você é. Eu a amo. E você também me ama, Bellatrix. Você me ama sendo uma Black, e vai continuar me amando mesmo que se torne uma Lestrange!" – disse, pronunciando a última frase com raiva.

A dura verdade. Tão cruel quando ela é jogada na sua cara...

"Eu quero ouvir." – disse, levantando o rosto dela e fazendo com que o encarasse, sabia o poder que seus olhos tinham sobre ela. "Eu quero ouvir você dizer que não me ama."

Silêncio.  
Não conseguiria mentir, não podia dizer a verdade. Aquela era a única resposta que podia dar. _Silêncio._

"Você não consegue." – ele riu, mas não soou como o riso costumeiro de Sirius. Era um riso triste.

_**I know, there's no retrieving**__  
Eu sei, não há salvação_

"Você sabe que eu posso te salvar..." – continuou, acariciando de leve o rosto daquela que amava tanto.

_Posso te salvar... Posso te salvar..._ Aquelas palavras se repetiam na mente dela de uma maneira enlouquecedora. Precisava por um fim naquilo. Se não o fizesse agora, sabia que não o faria nunca mais.

"Chega!" – ela gritou. "Guarde as minhas palavras: eu não preciso ser salva!"

"Você _não quer_ ser salva. Há uma grande diferença entre as duas coisas."

"Talvez você esteja certo. Eu não sou como você, só amor não me basta, minha vida não pode se basear nisso. Eu vou ser grande, Sirius, você verá." – ela disse, com um brilho doentio nos olhos.

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**__  
__Por que, por que o destino nos faz sofrer?_

Ele sentou pesadamente na cama, esgotado. Seus pensamentos estavam o matando.

"Você planejou esse fim desde o início?" – perguntou, irônico. "Acordou e pensou que seria divertido brincar com meus sentimentos, me iludir, para depois simplesmente me trocar pelos seus princípios errados?"

"Eu não planejei nada disso, Sirius! Acha que algum dia eu imaginei que sequer me envolveria com você? Você sabe o quanto eu lutei contra isso, não finja que não sabe!"

Ela despejou todas aquelas palavras tão rápido que ficou sem fôlego. Já Sirius fitava a parede, sem reação aparente.

"Acabou assim porque era para acabar assim. É o destino."

Não sabia a quem aquelas palavras machucavam mais, a Sirius, ou a ela mesmo.

_**There's a curse between us, between me and you**__  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre eu e você_

"As pessoas fortes fazem seus próprios destinos." – foi tudo que ele se limitou a dizer, amargurado demais para pensar em outra coisa.

"Não, não os Black! Nós nascemos poderosos, bonitos e ricos, mas há um preço alto a pagar por isso: _a infelicidade eterna! _É a nossa maldição, _Six._" – ela disse, num tom tão obcecado que parecia até gostar do que dizia.

"Pro inferno com os seus tão adorados Black! Eu nunca desejei ter nascido nessa família, nunca aceitei nada do que fazem, eu não mereço essa maldição. Não mereço!"

_**Would you mind if I killed you?**__  
Você se importaria se eu te matasse?_

"Pare com esse drama, seja homem!" – ela disse, possuída pela loucura. "Se está tão insatisfeito, mate-se e nasça de novo em outra família. Seria... Seria um favor para todos nós!"

"Então por que você mesma não faz isso, Bellatrix?" – ele disse, levantando e postando-se firmemente na frente dela. "Me mate. Nada é mais fácil!"

_**Would you mind if I tried to?**__  
__Você se importaria se eu tentasse?_

Ela estava tão fora de si, que tirou o punhal do bolso e o levou perigosamente até o pescoço de Sirius, que a parou no último segundo, segurando seu antebraço.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" – ele gritou.

"FOI VOCÊ QUEM PEDIU!" – ela também, tão desesperada quanto uma pessoa pode estar.

Sirius arrancou o punhal dela, cortando a mão pela maneira com o segurou, e atirando-o longe. Qual dos dois estava mais insano era impossível dizer.

_**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**__  
Porque você se tornou meu pior inimigo_

Observou o sangue pingar no chão, soltando uma risada sádica.

_"Sangue._ É só isso que nos une, não é?" – disse, depois de um tempo. Agora já estava sério, e aparentemente são pelo primeiro momento na noite. "Somos de mundos diferentes, e de lados diferentes nessa guerra. Você é tudo que eu sempre odiei. Você é o mal, Bellatrix. É o mal. Você se associou a esse Lord, condenando a sua vida. _Você escolheu._ Teve a chance de dizer não, mas aceitou. Pois então que seja infeliz para sempre!"

Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta antes que ela pudesse ver uma lágrima solitária escolher por seu rosto.

_**It's over now**__  
Está acabado agora  
__**What have you done?**__  
__O que você fez?_

Bellatrix deixou-se cair na cama, sem forças para mais nada, simplesmente viajando em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de tudo que a levara fazer aquilo...

_"Então é isso, Bellatrix?" – Voldemort disse, passando os dedos finos por sua varinha. "Esse é o_ segredinho sujo _que lhe fez se ausentar da última batalha..."_

_"Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, Milorde." – a mulher disse, tentando piamente manter sua mente fechada._

_"Não minta pra mim!" – ele gritou, visivelmente irritado, agarrando o braço dela com força. "Por quanto tempo achou que seria capaz de me enganar? Esse romance estúpido vai acabar agora, Bella, ou_ alguém _vai sofrer as conseqüências."_

_Ele saiu então da sala, mas deixou o aviso claro como água. Alguém sofreria as conseqüências, e esse alguém era Sirius. E isso era algo que ela jamais poderia permitir. Depois de alguns segundos, a porta abriu-se novamente, e uma Narcissa aflita entrou._

_"Você já sabe?" – a morena perguntou, derrotada. "Ele descobriu tudo."_

_"Ah, minha irmã..." – Cissy disse, pegando a mão de Bella e fazendo com que ela sentasse no sofá. "Lamento tanto que você tenha que passar por isso... Se tivesse me escutado antes!"_

_"E o que eu farei agora?" – perguntou, mesmo que a cruel resposta estivesse gritando em sua mente._

_"Mande Sirius embora, só você pode salvá-lo."_

_"Você não entende... Ele vai lutar por mim." – disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados em busca de alguma solução viável._

_"Vai, a menos que ele acredite que você não o ama." – Narcissa disse, séria._

_"O quê?!"_

_"Você é uma ótima atriz, Bella. Faça-o acreditar que você não o ama. Use seu talento para salvá-lo. Magoe-o. Magoe-o para salvá-lo. Não há outra maneira. Nós somos criaturas do submundo, não podemos nos dar ao direito de amar." – concluiu, tristemente, ao ver uma lágrima escorrer no rosto da irmã.¹_

Se não fosse tão trágico seria até cômico. Mesmo quando você sabe que algo precisa terminar, quando finalmente termina, é inevitável aquela sensação: _eu fiz a coisa certa?!_ E era essa sensação que assombraria Bellatrix Black para o resto de seus dias...

* * *

**N/A:** Há, estou espantada! É a primeira vez que eu consigo escrever uma one-shoot – todas as minhas outras tentativas acabaram resultando em fics maiores. Acho que eu gostei dela, a intenção era que fosse puro drama, e assim ficou. Esse é o meu casal preferido, e essa é uma das milhares de maneiras que eu imagino os dois terminando – falando assim até parece que eles tiveram algo mesmo. Mas eu gosto de acreditar. – que me surgiu quando eu ouvi e li a letra dessa música, What Have You Done, do Within Temptation. 

Comentários são MUITO bem-vindos. Obrigada!

_¹Referência ao filme Moulin Rouge, diálogo entre Satine e Zidler._


End file.
